


The Switch

by Jhabois



Series: Swapped [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: They had managed to defeat Akuma Academy but the building was destroyed and so they were still required to attend classes at St. Ishiyama High. Nevertheless, the past events have made them a bit closer to each other compared to when they were at Ishiyama. Today seemed to be a usual day but the Ishiyama gang seems to have stumbled into yet another peculiar situation.Will they be able to get out of it this time?
Relationships: Himekawa Tatsuya/Kanzaki Hajime, developing - Relationship
Series: Swapped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Himekawa/Kanzaki relationship is the endgame but this is just the beginning so they're just starting on the cusp of friendship xD

(Takes place after Akuma Academy Arc, following the manga storyline not the anime)

It was a week ago when they had managed to defeat Akuma Academy, victory still sweet to the tongue. But the building was once again destroyed and so they were still required to attend classes at St. Ishiyama High. Nevertheless, the past events have made the gang a bit closer to each other compared to when they were at Ishiyama. Bonds became stronger through shared experiences and time spent treading towards a common goal for once. United to defeat foes far stronger than they’ve ever faced before. And even though it was Oga who landed the finishing blow, that didn’t discredit the efforts and contributions that each one made in their own way. Something had changed in each and every one of them; strength, wit, relationships, whatever it is something did change and for the better.

Now with Akuma Academy conquered they no longer had anything to worry about so going back to their regular activities was the obvious thing to do. However, just when today seemed to be a usual day the Ishiyama gang seems to have stumbled into yet another peculiar situation.

Himekawa entered the classroom, late as usual but that didn’t matter much to him anyway, tardiness was the least of his concerns. The room was noisy as always, no teacher in sight, but for some reason a lot of Ishiyama students were gathered in the center of the room, forming a circle around something.

“Hey.” Himekawa approached the circle.

“Hime-chan, you’re late.” Natsume was the first one to take notice of Himekawa.

“What’s the hubbub all about?”

“Well, you see-“

“Bring back Kanzaki-san right now!” It’s Shiroyama. It seemed like he was threatening someone. The giant was holding this person up by their collar. The new guy was wearing a different uniform than theirs but Himekawa strangely felt like he’d seen this person before.

“I-I’m t-telling you, I don’t know how…”

The voice that’s usually so gruff and growling was now _spineless and shaking_?

“Kanzaki?” Himekawa stated questioningly.

The one mentioned turns his head towards Himekawa but once he does Himekawa almost chokes on his own spit. Kanzaki was wearing a normal set of uniform from another school he doesn’t recognize, black blazer with a white undershirt and a black tie along with the common black slacks and fancy dress shoes. The way Kanzaki wore it was neat and tidy, nothing out of place, totally unlike his usual style of clothes. He no longer had the stylish chain hanging from his lip or the pierced earrings. The stubble of a beard was shaved off and no sight of that prominent scar on his chin to be seen. He looked like a totally normal but fancy guy.

“KANZAKI??!”

Natsume quickly explains, “No, no, it’s not him. Well, not the Kanzaki-kun we know anyway.”

“He’s right.” Furuichi confirmed as he and Oga, carrying Baby Beel, entered the classroom. “This Kanzaki-san is from another universe. So that means he and our Kanzaki-san swapped places.”

“HUH!” The sound of disbelief was screamed in unison by the entire classroom upon hearing the news.

“An alternate universe? What is this?! A plot from a science fiction story? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Himekawa scowled. It didn’t make sense. How could something like that even be possible?

“Well the evidence is standing right in front of you isn’t it?” Furuichi defended as he pointed towards the other Kanzaki.

“Oi Kanzaki stop faking this shit or I’m gonna pummel you to the ground,” threatened Himekawa while he cracked his knuckles as he quickly approached Kanzaki.

“Himekawa-senpai don’t!” Furuichi’s warning was simply brushed off.

Himekawa started winding up for a punch. But instead of taunting or fighting back like he usually would Kanzaki unexpectedly closed his eyes shut and froze in place, body rigged with fear and tension.

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me for whatever I did wrong!” Kanzaki pleaded, voice still that annoying combination of shaky and timid.

The whole room fell into silence, varying degrees of surprise painted everyone’s faces.

Himekawa stopped with a blank look in his eyes. What the fuck? The very image of Kanzaki cowering before him didn’t bring Himekawa any sense of satisfaction like he’d always imagined it would. It just made his sick, disgusted even. He never thought he’d see Kanzaki this _weak,_ not even bothering to fight back, he just gave up.

The look in Himekawa’s eyes completely changed and the rich boy straightened up, quickly turning to Furuichi. “How do we switch them back?” Face and voice dead serious. “It makes me nauseous seeing this version of Kanzaki.”

“They’ll swap back after a week.”

“WHAT!”

“Hey, isn’t that a bit too long?” Natsume asked.

“Sadly, it’s the quickest time Hilda-san can get the machine fixed.” Furuichi explained, but Himekawa quickly followed up, “What caused this in the first place anyway?”

Furuichi looked at Oga, waiting for the other to explain the cause of the problem. “Well, you see. Baby Beel just received a bunch of new toys from Hilda but one of them accidentally broke while Baby Beel was playing with it and then Kanzaki was switched with another Kanzaki-”

“To explain better, the “toy” that you gave Master was not a toy. I had explained that to you beforehand, you idiot.” Hilda came in through the door, doing a brutal chop on top of Oga’s head for good measure while taking Baby Beel away from him.

“Oga’s wife. Is the device fixed?” Himekawa asked, ignoring Oga’s shouts of pain and anger while Furuichi tried to placate him from hitting Hilda back.

“No. I only sent the device back for repairs. It will still take on week for it to be completely fixed.”

“Ne, Hilda-san what does the device do and why was Kanzaki-kun the one that was switched?” asked Natsume.

“The device allows the user to travel between dimensions, when used incorrectly accidents like this can happen. I don’t know why that man was chosen, all I know is that the device wasn’t correctly applied so it’s possible that the target was chosen randomly. Normally, I wouldn’t concern myself with fixing Oga’s mistakes but it would be bad if he stays here too long.” Hilda pointed at the new Kanzaki.

Everyone glanced at the silent guy, closely listening to all the information but not saying a single word.

Hilda continues, “If they stay switched for too long the dimensions will start to warp and the world as we know it will collapse.”

The weight of her words made everyone serious.

Kunieda was the first to break the silence before things got too tense. “So what should we do now?”

“We just need to wait for the repairs to be done. And someone needs to keep an eye on Kanzaki number 2, we need him in order to do the switch back,” Hilda finished.

Just as they all turned back to Kanzaki, he was nowhere to be seen.

“What the fuck?!”

“Where’d he go?”

“Outside! He’s booking it to the school gates!” Shiroyama shouted.

Everyone immediately ran out of the classroom with a singular goal in mind. But when they all reached the entrance Oga was already there pinning a struggling Kanzaki to the ground. He must’ve jumped from their classroom window in order to catch up to Kanzaki as quick as possible.

“Let go!” Kanzaki shouted, thrashing under Oga’s tight hold.

“As if I’d do that you idiot!”

While Shiroyama stepped in to help detain Kanzaki the others started discussing amongst themselves.

Hilda being the first to initiate the conversation. “So who’s going to keep him under tabs?”

All of them started to think but in an instant, as if all having the same idea they all turn to Himekawa with expectant gazes.

“What? You can’t be serious right?” He was less than delighted to be held responsible for babysitting Kanzaki number 2.

“But Himekawa-senpai you’re the one who said you wanted Kanzaki-senpai back.” Hanazawa pointed out.

“Shut up Paako! I’m sure I’m not the only one who wants them switched back. You want the normal Kanzaki back too right? Seeing that you’ve started to be closer lately,” Himekawa didn’t hide the teasing in his tone, relishing Hanazawa’s red-faced stuttering.

Before they got into an argument Natsume interjected, “Hime-chan’s place would be the best option to keep Kanzaki number 2 for now. It’ll only be for a week right, Hime-chan?”

If it was anyone else Himekawa would’ve rejected the statement outright but knowing Natsume, he won’t ever let this go if Himekawa said no. So with a heavy sigh Himekawa agrees. “Fine. But I’m going to charge Kanzaki for living expenses once he gets back.”

Natsume smiled sweetly, eyes closing with a nod. “I’m sure Kanzaki-kun wouldn’t mind.” Then he whispered to Himekawa, “And you may be able to ask him for payment in other ways.”

Himekawa only gave Natsume a deadpan look when he stepped back, knowing full well what the violet haired male implied.

Ignoring Natsume’s last sentence Himekawa states, “Well, we don’t really need everyone to come along with us. Natsume, Shiroyama, and I will go to my apartment. Everyone else can do whatever they want.”

“Eh, but I want to go to Himikawa-senpai’s place too.” Hanazawa complained, making Himekawa roll his eyes.

“My apartment is still being rebuilt from last time Paako. Only the ground floor is operational and I can’t allow a huge number of people to enter the building while it’s under construction.”

“Oh, so where are you going to take Kanzaki then?” Kunieda was the one who asked.

“My other apartment. And no. I’m not going to invite anyone else aside from those three. I don’t want another apartment to be smashed to pieces.” Himekawa quickly answered, knowing what the others were thinking, meanwhile he already sent a text for a car to fetch them.

“Oi! A little help would be appreciated!” Oga shouted, him and Shiroyama struggling to keep Kanzaki under wraps, even though he wasn’t the Kanzaki they knew he was pretty resilient compared to his timid reactions earlier.

Natsume went to help them, pulling out a rope from his pocket.

“Oi, oi, oi. Do you keep that in your pocket all the time?” Himekawa asked, walking with Natsume to where Kanzaki was.

“Just sometimes,” came the flippant answer.

Himekawa decided not to ask any more questions, allowing Natsume to bind Kanzaki’s wrists behind him. Thankfully, his chauffeur arrived with the limousine.

“Alright guys, get in.”

While the other guys started getting into the car, Himekawa went and handed Furuichi a piece of paper.

“Here’s my number. Call me once the device is repaired. If things go smoothly Kanzaki number two might be able to go to school. Otherwise, I’ll have to keep him under surveillance so I won’t be able to go to school.”

Furuichi only nodded, taking the piece of paper with him.

Without any incident Himekawa and the others were driven away from St. Ishiyama.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Still as fancy as always Hime-chan.” Natsume let the casual comment slip, Shiroyama trailing behind with Kanzaki in tow while they walked through the pristine hallway of Himekawa’s new apartment. It was a smaller one compared to the last, just five floors with three rooms per floor, but it’ll have to do for now while the other one went through reconstruction.

“Well, I can’t live in an ugly house after all.” Himekawa replied just as casually, stopping at the last room, and digging the keys from his pocket.

Himekawa decided to let Kanzaki #2 stay at the highest floor. This would make it harder for him to escape, and will give security enough time to catch him if he ever does escape from his room somehow.

Once everyone entered the room Himekawa took a seat at the living room’s single couch while Natsume and Shiroyama sat at the larger couch, Kanzaki #2 in between them.

“So Hime-chan, why’d you bring us here when you could’ve brought just Kanzaki-kun along?”

Himekawa leaned back onto the chair, crossing his arms. “I can’t just keep him here without raising suspicion from his family you know. We need to let his family think that he’s away or something, any excuse to keep them from seeing Kanzaki number 2 until they’re switched back.”

“Hmm, we can let Kanzaki number 2 make the call right? They have the same voice anyway. He can just tell his father that he’ll be away for a school field trip maybe?”

Himekawa mulled over Natsume’s suggestion. It wasn’t bad really, and it might just work. But the real question is would Kanzaki number 2 want to do it.

Himekawa decided to ask, “Oi, Kanzaki number 2-“

“Haji.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Haji.” Kanzaki stated firmly, eyes no longer shy nor flighty.

“Haji-kun then,” as always Natsume was always the first one to adjust. “You’ll go along with it right? You’ll call Kanzaki-kun’s father and let him know you’re away for a school field trip.”

Haji pursed his lips in thought before nodding. “I will. If you let me out of these ropes.”

“I don’t think so.” Himekawa didn’t trust him enough after the stunt he pulled earlier.

“I won’t run.” Haji sighed. “I just followed my instincts earlier. But now that I’ve had time to think things through I’ve decided, I won’t run or escape.”

The quick twist in his character was suspicious to Himekawa and he still didn’t trust him but he’ll have to agree with the condition for now. He can just increase the amount of security around the apartment anyway.

Himekawa nodded at Natsume and he started untying Haji. Rubbing his raw wrists, Haji obediently stayed in place, not trying to escape like he’d promised.

“Ok Haji, bring out Kanzaki’s phone and call his father.”

“Wait, wouldn’t a text suffice?” Haji interrupted, then quickly explained, “I’m not familiar with how Kanzaki-san speaks nor what he calls his father. If I call him it may raise suspicion. But if I send a text, it’ll be a bit more straight forward and I don’t have to be mindful with how I talk.”

It surprised Himekawa, he didn’t expect someone who looks like Kanzaki to think logically for once. “Why are you suddenly helping us?”

“As I said, I’ve had time to think. And it wouldn’t benefit anyone if I ran away. The world is at stake isn’t it? And the only way to make things right is for me to go back to my world and for Kanzaki-san to be back here.” The answer was blunt, no stammers, no pauses, it was honest.

Natsume smiled. “Didn’t peg you to be a good guy type Haji-kun.”

Haji just shrugged, whispering under his breath. “I wouldn’t be able to survive in your world anyway.”

“Okay let’s type the message then shall we?” Himekawa pushed.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The message was accepted with little suspicion, only questions of how long he’ll be gone and concerns about his clothes and allowance which Himekawa answered himself. Something about a friend owing him a favor so all his needs were met. The last text was a simple goodbye and a statement for him to keep out of trouble.

“Wow that went easier than expected.” Shiroyama commented.

“It’s thanks to Haji-kun after all.” Natsume cheerily said, throwing an arm over Haji’s shoulders as a half-hug. Haji only smiled, but it was obvious that he was still a bit pensive.

“Okay, everything’s settled then. Natsume and Shiroyama, you guys can go any time you want,” Himekawa informed.

“Eh, no way. It’s too early to go home. Why don’t we play some games? You still have games right Hime-chan?” Natsume asked, easily reclining on the couch into a comfortable position.

Himekawa sighed. But well, it’s not like he wants to spend the rest of the afternoon with a silent Haji anyway. Playing games can help them pass the time, that’s all they can do for now anyway. Just wait until the repairs are done.

“Ok fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsume had a fun time teaching Shiroyama and Haji the ropes of the game, laughing openly at their mistakes but still kind enough to point out what they needed to correct. Even though Haji had bravely spoken a while ago he had still been extremely shy and soft spoken but Natsume managed to have a full conversation with him without any stutters. It seems like Haji was gradually getting used to being here. Meanwhile, Himekawa sat on the sidelines making preparations for Haji’s stay, clothes, food, cooking utensils, and other necessities. It’s not like the apartment was loaded from the start so there was quite a few things he still needed to order so that it can be a viable living space. He had ordered take out a while ago for the four of them since there was nothing in the fridge too.

For a while Himekawa feels like he’s gotten the short end of the stick in this particular situation but he’s basically spending less than what he usually spends in a day so it’s ok…right?

Well, whatever. A week will go by in a flash anyway. He can endure that much at least.

Although the question as to _why_ he was willingly doing this still came to mind. _Why_ was he doing this in the first place? It’s not like he and Kanzaki were close friends before this. They fought and argued a lot. They were better compared as rivals rather than friends after all. But…

But _what_?

But, nothing, he realizes that had no answer to that question.

Well whatever, after Haji and Kanzaki switch back things will go back to what they used to be, there’s no use overthinking things. His efforts for someone like Kanzaki didn’t have to have meaning, it’s just simply the better way to deal with things. Not to mention the world was at stake as well basing on Hilda’s earlier explanation.

“-me-chan!”

Himekawa blinks out of his concentration as an arm freely wraps around his shoulders. “Huh?”

“Hime-chan, Shiroyama and I are going now. Thanks for volunteering to take care of Haji-kun. We’ll visit again tomorrow. Bye!” Natsume stated with a smile before letting Himekawa go and leave the room with Shiroyama following close behind.

The door shut and then it was now silent in the apartment aside from the TV playing a random show. Himekawa didn’t say anything, still wondering what had happened but after a few moments he shrugs it off and calls his butler for an update about the things he had ordered. Sure enough the items were already bought and were currently being transported to the apartment. While he waited for the things to arrive the atmosphere held an awkward silence, neither of them speaking to each other but both content to let the quiet remain undisturbed. Himekawa kept himself busy by setting up the security and sending orders through messages. Meanwhile Haji stayed mute, sitting still on the couch, eyes trained on the show before him.

Twenty minutes later a knock comes from the door and Himekawa opens it. Thankfully the items he requested have arrived and he makes quick work to instruct his men to place everything where they needed to be. Kitchen, bedroom, and comfort room utilities were all placed where necessary. With the number of workers things were easily done without any complications and within the span of fifteen minutes everything was prepped and ready to go.

As the last of the workers left the room Himekawa and Haji were left to their own devices once again. It was still awkward as all hell but Himekawa just ignored it and called Haji.

“Hey you, Haji.”

Startled at his name being called, Haji flinched but looked over at Himekawa in spite of his jumpiness. “Y-yes?”

Himekawa rolled his eyes at the skittish display and motioned for Haji to follow him, Haji obeyed without question.

“This is your bedroom, your clothes are in the cabinet. The kitchen already has whatever you need to cook and I let them fill the fridge with food. I’m pretty sure the bathroom has whatever soaps and shampoos I’ve ordered so you can use the shower whenever you want. You’ll be living here for a bit so just make yourself comfortable. If you need anything else, use the telephone at the living room to call the front desk and place your request there. Got it?” Himekawa finished his explanation, turning to Haji for an answer but he’s met with a shocking image.

Haji was close to tears. Now, Himekawa had never thought he’d see the day when Kanzaki would cry rightin front of him, even if this wasn’t the Kanzaki he knew, they looked similar enough to warrant an unforgettable image. However, it also places Himekawa in a peculiar situation, rendering him frozen in shock, not knowing what to do.

Thankfully Haji reacts first, hastily hiding his face from Himekawa. “Sorry. I just-“ He pauses to wipe away the tears vigorously in order to face Himekawa with a smile. “No one’s ever been this kind to me. Thank you.”

Still struck dumb, Himekawa did nothing else apart from automatically nodding and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Once he reached the living room he didn’t hesitate to simply fall back first onto the couch, eyes focusing on the white ceiling.

_What the fuck was that?_

He didn’t know why it shocked him so much. The image of Kanzaki tearing up like that, well it wasn’t _Kanzaki_ but still…

Himekawa shook his head. The most important question was why Haji had said that in the first place.

_“No one’s ever been this kind to me.”_

Now that he thinks about it, what kind of world did Haji live in? And if that’s the first time someone showed him an act of kindness, how was Haji even treated in his own universe? Not to mention what kind of trouble that meant for Kanzaki.

“Shit.” Himekawa massaged his temple. Things might become more complicated than he thought. He just hopes that whatever situation Kanzaki lands himself into wouldn’t wind up with him being dead.

-=-=-=-=-=-

By the time Haji had left the bedroom he had taken a shower and was wearing casual clothes. Himekawa did a short once over, silently relieved that Haji is a little bit easier to look at especially since their clothing contrast with Kazaki was a bit too much.

“Hey Haji, come here for a moment. I have things I want to discuss with you.”

Haji must’ve sensed the seriousness in his voice since his shoulders had tensed up, but he took the seat across from Himekawa anyway.

“What is it Himekawa-san?”

“Don’t call me that. Himekawa is just fine.” Himekawa said, feeling heebie-jeebies on his skin because Haji referred to him in a polite way.

“Ok… What did you want to ask me?”

“What kind of world did you come from?”

Haji tenses even more, jaw locking, and eyes looking away. “I’m not quite sure how to properly explain it in a way you can understand. I mean the terminology we use over there might not translate well to your world.”

Well, Haji did have a point. Himekawa thought for a while before asking, “Do you have internet in your world?”

Haji nodded. “Yes. And we have nearly the same technologies as you do, basing from what I’ve seen so far anyway.”

“Okay, here’s the plan. I’m going to bring you a laptop tomorrow and we’ll connect it to the internet. I’ll allow you to research about anything you want to learn about our world so you can be able to explain your world to me. Sound like a plan?”

Haji thought it over and nodded in agreement.

“Alright. I’ll be leaving but I’ll come back tomorrow and don’t even think about escaping. The whole building is surrounded by guards anyway.”

Haji just shrugged, “As I said before, I don’t have any plans of escaping anyway.”

Himekawa just grunted and stood up, heading for the door. Before he closed the door behind him Haji manages to spout, “Goodnight…Himekawa.”

The door closes with a click and Himekawa doesn’t know what he feels anymore. He’s more used to Kanzaki’s gruff personality so the contrast with his attitude and Haji’s is definitely glaring. Himekawa has yet to adjust to the idea that Haji isn’t Kanzaki.

Himekawa clicked his tongue and headed down the corridor after nodding at the two guards by the door. Well, it’s no use worrying about that stuff now. He’ll get used to it eventually.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The next day Himekawa appears with the laptop like he had promised. He heads straight to Haji’s room, shortly acknowledging the two guards before entering.

“Haji. I brought the laptop like I said.”

“Himekawa-sa…um- I’ll be there in a bit I’m at the kitchen.”

Himekawa left the laptop at the coffee table in the living room to check on what Haji was doing. The sight that met him wasn’t what he had expected.

The dining table was decked out with various entrees, small in servings but abundant in variety. It seemed like a gourmet meal rather than a breakfast. But the most surprising image was Haji wearing an apron. In all his life Himekawa never thought he’d see Kanzaki in an apron, again he reminds himself that this person isn’t Kanzaki but the image it presents triggers random thoughts in Himekawa’s mind. If Kanzaki wore an apron as well would he look as domestic as Haji did? If Kanzaki would cry would he look like Haji did? Before his thoughts could dive further down uncharted territory and get weirder Himekawa speaks up.

“W-what is this? Is this how breakfast is in your world?”

Startled, Haji flinched and turned around hastily, nearly dropping the spatula he was holding. “Himekawa-san!” His face instantly flushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, you really surprised me there. And to answer your question, no this isn’t the usual amount we have for breakfast where I’m from. I just…wanted to cook as my thanks for the things you have given me.”

Seeing Himekawa’s confused face Haji quickly adds while gesturing to the table, “If you don’t mind joining me for breakfast that is?”

Himekawa paused in thought, he had his suspicions such as Haji using this opportunity to poison him or something but since Haji’s eating with him then there won’t be much to worry about right?

Himekawa settled for a casual answer while taking a seat while Haji continued cooking. “Okay. But if I get stomach trouble later I’m blaming you.”

Haji chuckled nervously but assured gently, “I’m sure it won’t. I’ve been cooking for almost my whole life after all.”

“Wait, what? Are you training to be a chef or something?”

Haji laughed. “Not really. I’ve just been trained to do cook at a young age.”

Himekawa raised an eyebrow at that. “Because your parents wanted you to be independent and cook your own meals when you’re older?”

“Hmm, not really. It’s more of a requirement for a person my status. Ah, I’ll expound on that later after my research.” Haji finished as he placed the last dish on the table.

Removing the apron and hanging it on its allocated spot, Haji then took the seat opposite of Himekawa. “Let’s eat then shall we?”

Both of them start picking food from the array of dishes but Himekawa subtly waits for Haji to take the first bite before he follows suit. The first bite forces Himekawa to pause in surprise, eyes widening.

_Holy shit this is good._

Haji asked, eyes filled with anticipation, “So…how does it taste?”

“It tastes amazing.” Himekawa couldn’t even lie.

Haji heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. “That’s great to hear.”

There it was again, that unguarded smile of his. Himekawa couldn’t help but stare and continue to wonder if this was how Kanzaki smiled as well and he’d just never noticed before.

The breakfast continued with not much talking done but the silence didn’t bother either of them too much. Haji was lost in his own thoughts while Himekawa caught himself staring at the other more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still part of this fandom? xD Would like to know if y'all are still curious for another chapter :D 
> 
> Feel free to comment! :)


End file.
